Bet
by AiZxEqual
Summary: Akashi and Furihata make a bet on who will have to wear a costume maid for their school's festival,on which Akashi lose the bet. Somehow along the way,the red hair become insecure as the other's rejected him. FuriAka fic! seme!Furihata and Uke!Akashi, Slight!KagaKuro,slight!ooc(?)maybe,Seirin!Akashi


Today was the same day everyday they both will spend time together with,on weekends. Furihata will come over to Akashi's house and accompany the red hair almost all the time, considering that the red hair's parents always not at home. They rarely come home actually. The time they will visit him only if there's a special occasion. Yes,he use the word visit instead of coming back home,because that's how it works all the time. Before,the house was definitely was Akashi's residence but not now. Somehow along the way,years,it turn to Seijuro's.

Being a caring and responsible boyfriend he is,Furihata definitely sense the loneliness of Akashi,whenever he look at the heterochromatic eyes closely even when the other denied it. He wanted to bring the topic up,but he knew that the other didn't like talking about them,so he just let it go. He respected his privacy. Putting that aside,he have other thing that he have to deal with right now.

"A-Akashi,are you still mad?"

"Do you even have to ask that,Kouki?!"Akashi glared down at the brunette,feeling pissed off."Try putting yourself in my shoes!"He hissed.

Furihata can't help but to look away from that eyes,as he would be lying if he said he didn't feel scared when the other glared at him like that, even though they already have been dating for four months. He fidgeted nervously."B-but..I-I'm sure i-it's not that bad.."

"What did you just said?"The red hair walk towards him,emitting a dark aura around him."You didn't just said that..."

"Kouki-"

"W-what?am I wrong?"The brunette brace himself as he lift his face up to look at his furious know that even though Akashi seem unapproachable on the outside, he know that inside he's just a normal high school boy like everyone else. Maybe, plus with a little bit of 'high school girl' in him. He doesn't seem what he look like on the outside at all, he's much much much more softer in the inside. He discovered it three weeks after they've started dating on the first month.

"You are,Kouki."

"On what term am I wrong?"

"Are you really stupid or what?!"Again,Akashi hissed in anger as he start to pace around the room back and forth."You don't know because they didn't choose you!they choose me,to wear that costume!me!"

Ouch, being called a stupid really bring down his self admit that he's not a genius like Akashi, but he's not bad always scored B and C in the school's exam,and sometimes once in a blue moon,he got an A- too. He sighed. He just looked at his boyfriend who's keep on rambling about how unfair it was that he have to wear a maid costume for the school's festival for his class. Yes,they're in different class. Oh how he wish they're in the same class so that they can spend more time together. But he know,as Akashi said, he's stupid. While Akashi is in class 2A,he's in 2C. He does get jealous when Kagami get pulled in to joined the 2A for their school's festival as they're short of one student. Kuroko being Kuroko,he's the quickest to hand in the name as he will use his misdirection to queued in as the first person while begging silently the head class with his hopeful glimmering in his eyes.

As Akashi walk passed him,he quickly grab the red hair's wrist and pull him down to sit on his lap, which he earn a soft yelp from the other."Calm down,Akashi."

Feeling one of the the brunette arm around his waist,while the other one is still holding onto his wrist,Akashi can't help but to looked down as he feel himself somewhat calm down from his anger. He hate it,how can the brunette easily make his wall crumble down with ease?He let out a soft sigh as he lean forward, making his forehead lean on Furihata's shoulder. He bring up his free hand up, only to grip onto his boyfriend's front shirt."You don't know.."

"Yes,I don't know,I'm an idiot."

"Akashi.?"

"But..I.."

"It's gonna be fine. It's only for a day."

Hearing this,somehow ignited back his anger. He pulled away and glare at the other. "It's only for a day?!Hah!it's easy for you to say it since you're not the one who's going to wear that!do you know how embarrassed it will be when one's going to wear that?!plus when you're a boy?!"

"But it only-"

"You don't know, so don't try to give me useless reasons to dealt with.!"

"Listen to me first-."

"Listen to what?!"

"I-.."

"I'm Akashi's,Kouki!I-"

"That's what I've been meaning to say. "Furihata cut off the other's words and sighed as his face turns serious. "Because you're Akashi's,that I will protect you. If someone make fun of you,tell me.I'll beat him or her,I don't care."

"Hah, and then what?you're just gonna get dispelled from the school over your stupidity!"

"For you, I will Akashi."

"I meant it, really.."

Again, Akashi blushed, except this time his face turns redder than his ear is red,matching with his hair color. His mouth open to retort or said something, but only to close it back as there's none coming out from it. He lean forward and buried his face on his boyfriend's shoulder. This is the time when he realized that he indeed love the boy much more than he think he is. But somehow,he really can't hold back his retort about it."But..you're weak, they won't be afraid of you."Well,he can't help it,it's the truth.

Upon that humiliating but the truth retort, the brunette blushed in embarrassment and groaned in despair."Do you have to say that out loud?"

"Well,yes."

"You..ugh."He drop his head on Akashi's shoulder.

"I don't want to be the one saving you from them later."

He whined at this, that resemble like a hurt puppy,which make his boyfriend chuckled. He feel his lover tighten up their hold onto each other hands and he can't helped but to smile.

"But it's okay,after all you're my hero.."

"Real-"

"..In some kind of way,I guess."

"Akashi~.."

Akashi chuckled one more time,before the room turned completely silent. It's not an awkward silence, but it was a comfortable silence that didn't need any words exchange between the lover. Feeling that his back are slowly starting to ache, Furihata tighten up his arm on his red hair boyfriend's waist and fall back onto the floor, making the red hair lied down on top of him.

"K-Kouki!"

"Sorry, my back hurt."He smile apologetically and bring up the arm on the waist,to brush away the hair strands that blocking Akashi face.

"Y-You okay?do you need me to get off of you?"

"No, it's okay. Stay."

Akashi can't seem to even to take a one minute break from blushing and wondered when did he start to lose his emperor side of him when he's with Furihata Kouki."O-okay.."He plopped his head down on his boyfriend's chest sideway,resting his head,making him being able to hear the frantic heartbeat of his lover. He smiled softly to himself as he relax his body and lean all the way down, making Furihata support his weight.

It turns silence once again for about ten minutes,when suddenly Furihata remembered something."Hey Akashi, that being said...I won our bet."

Akashi groaned in despaired. His boyfriend indeed had won over their bet. The bet was betting on each other on who's going to wear the maid costume for the school's festival next week. He almost had forgotten about that. Want it or not, Akashi are not the man who would take back what he had said. "You're just lucky."

"What?it's fair okay?they're the one who choose you."

"Shut up,don't make me mad again."He hissed.

"Y-yes sir."

He huffed in annoyed. "So,what do you want from me,Kouki?"

* * *

Akashi can't helped but to squirmed in discomfort. He keep on fidgeting here and there and that manage to grab Kuroko's attention towards him. "Akashi-kun,are you okay?"

"I-I'm okay Tetsuya."

"Okay then. Tell me if you have any problem, Akashi-kun."

He just nodded as he turned away from the phantom, unable to look at him in the eyes. He was somehow surprised that he was able to control his voice. Indeed, there was nothing he can't do. Usually he would smirk smugly, proudly at this time, but not right now. He couldn't right now.

"Tetsuya.."

"Yes,Akashi-kun?"

"W-why are you okay w-with wearing this thing?d-don't you feel weird wearing this?"

"Akashi-kun,are you okay?you keep stuttering. Are you not feeling well?"

His eyes widen at this."I-I'm just fine."

"Okay."

"To answer you, it's weird. But.."The phantom's face turns crimson red,but nevertheless manage to keep his stoic face"..Kagami-kun said that he wanted to see me in this costume."

"What kind of reason is that?"

"In return,he will make me moan loudly tonight."

Hearing this,definitely make Akashi gulped unconsciously as it actually reminded him in what situation exactly he was. But of course,being Akashi,he keep his compose and act like there was nothing happened. He tsk-ed."You do realize that it's unnecessary for you to mention that,Tetsuya."

"I'm just excited,that's all."

Feeling that sensation run down his spine and to his groin,he decided that it's the best if he retreat to somewhere where there's no one will talked to him. He take a slow small steps,carefully walked towards at the back of the class. He know,he look ridiculous walking like that,but he have no coice. And the fact that he keep on puffing out a warm breath as his face turns redder,didn't help him at all. Not to mention,he's in the usual black and white lolita maid costume,the one had a frilly below the dress and around the neck,as there's small two black ribbon as a decoration at the end of the front dress.

Seeing the unsettled face on Akashi, Kagami furrowed his eyebrows in confused and straighten his black tie as he walked towards the shorter red hair and touched his shoulder."Hey,you okay?"

Akashi flinched upon the eyes widen in surprised,before he turned around and glared at the taller red hair with his emperor heterochromatic eyes look."Don't touch me,Taiga."He slapped away the hand on his shoulder.

"Wow,wow,easy shortie."Kagami bring up his hands in surrender."I just worried about you,you seems off."

"You don't need to.I'm not a weakling like you."

"What?!"

"Are you too slow to even to catch up to what I've said?do you want me to repeat it once more?"

"This kid-!"

"Kagami-kun!"Kuroko dashed forward towards the two red hair and stood in front of his lover,holding him back."Calm down,Kagami-kun.!Let's go and get ready,em?"

"Let me go,Kuroko!This bastard-"

"Please!"He raise his voice and look up at his lover,begging for him just to let it go and don't ruin the mood today."Come on.."He said and grab the tiger's arm and drag him away from the former Teikou's basketball captain.

"Okay guys,our cafe will open in just a minute!Everybody,get ready!"The head of the class yelled,notified the others.

_"Ahh..I-I can't move anymore.T-this thing keep on vibrating and grinding inside of me. ..I-I can't.."_Akashi take a sharp breath as he feel that he's close. He wanted to come,but of course he know that this is not the right place to do it. In less than one minute,there would be more than hundred of people he have to serve. And he, also had a cock ring on,on him. Just as he was about to walked to his position,there's an arm wrapped around his waist.

"How do you feel?"

Without even turning to look at who's it,he already knew whose that voice belongs to."S-stop this,K-Kouki."

"But you lost the bet,Akashi-san."

"K-Kouki-ahh!"His eyes widen,as the hand on his waist dropped to his ass and squeezed,pressing his ass's cheeks with one another together.

"Hm?what is it?"

"I..I can't-.!"

"Can't what?"

"K-Kouki.."He turned to his side and buried his face on the crook of the brunette's neck,moaning only for them both to hear it. His eyes become watery as he unable to take this anymore. Just as he was about to gripped onto his boyfriend's clothes,the other move away from him and disappear to attend to his own class,before he whispered,_'Good luck,Seijuro.'_ At this,he can only pray that he can hold this for as long as he have to.

* * *

Four hours already passed and now they're taking a break for awhile,for good half an hour before they will re-open back. Kuroko look at the emperor beside him with a glint of worried in his eyes."Akashi-kun,are you really okay?you didn't seems like it."

"I-I'm okay,Tetsuya."

"But your face is red,and you're sweating a lot than most of us."

"I-I'm okay."

The blue haired boy continued to eyed his former captain,and he noticed that Akashi didn't sit properly on the chair. He only occupied 1/3 of the seat. The way the other breathing also doesn't seem normal to him,it was frantic,like he had just finished running a marathon around this neighborhood. And the fact that the other always tried to not meet with his gaze,make him hurts a bit.

"Akashi-kun-"

"Kuroko-kun is right,Akashi-kun."The head assistant of the class furrowed her eyebrows in worried as she take a look at the heterochromatic face from afar. She are not brave enough to be near the heterochromatic boy even though she care about her classmates,as the boy always look at others like he wanted to kill everyone with his scissors."I'll pull you out from the duty for an hour,and if you still doesn't feel well,you can just rest for as long as you want,Akashi-kun."

"Lucky bastard."Kagami groaned as he loosen up his tie for a bit and lean onto the window as he cool himself down with the help of the cool breeze. Without even he noticed,there's a hard jab on his ribs,making him yelled in turn to his left side,only to see a mop of blue hair,glaring at him."Kuroko you bastard!"

"That's rude Kagami-kun."

Akashi can heard the couple started arguing with each other. Already getting a special permission only for him,he decided to excuse himself out to find his boyfriend. He can't hold it anymore. He really need his boyfriend right now. He walked along the hallway with a small careful steps as one of his hand gripped onto his dress as his other hand placed on the wall,supporting himself from falling down. He had to,since the vibrator keep on vibrating inside of him and even when it stopped only for about five minutes,the sensation before still didn't go away the fact that the vibrator is placed near his prostrate is the worst. He keep on walking,until his eyes catch the small board that show 2C on top of the class's door. He peek into the class,trying to find the brunette,only to realized that he can't talked properly.

"Oh,I'm sorry,but we're taking a break for a moment."The guy on the counter outside the class snap his head up to look at the maid in front of him,only to gaped at the sight in front of maid guy has definitely stole his breath eyes scan up and down before he lick his lips as he was a bit turned on at the sight.

"I-I.."Akashi tried to speak,but failed miserably.

The man gulped seeing the blush appeared on the red hair face.

"..l-looking.."

"What?"

"..please.."

"Please?"

"A-ahh!I-I can't!I can't hold it..I-!"Akashi closed his eyes tightly as he was too close to climax. His hand on the wall trembled in the process as he feel his legs gonna buckled anytime soon."K-Kouki!"He screamed,not so loud,but loud enough for the Vampire brunette in the class to turn his attention towards him,as he come dry orgasm. Before he hit the floor,there's a pair of arms wrapped around his body,supporting him.

"I'm sorry,he's friend of mine.I'll take him."Furihata placed one of his arm under the emperor knees and carried him bridal style."I'll be back later."He said at his classmate that in charge of the counter before he walked along the hallway and climbed up the stairs,towards the unused science lab on the third floor. As soon as he reach in front of the door,he use his legs to slide it opened,"Thank goodness they didn't locked it." and closed back using his legs walked towards the second row of the lab's table and put Akashi down on the table."Akashi-"

"N-no!I-it's going deeper!"

"K-Kouki...Kouki.."Akashi panted as there's tears forming in his eyes and some of it manage rolled down on his white soft cheeks. He bring up his both hands and gripped onto the front of Furihata's white long sleeve shirt."P-please..I-I want to come.."

Furihata smirked. It seems that the emperor is no longer an emperor when he's with him. He chuckled as he brushed away his boyfriend damped hair away from his face. His hands trace down until it was on Akashi's thigh."Ah..you look beautiful,Seijuro."

"K-Kouki.."

"You even wear a full lolita maid a legging too,what a sight."He massage the inner thigh,which he earn a soft moaned in returned and spread it wider. He move upward,until he reached on the red hair's cock. He bring up one of his hand,and touched it,which his eyes widen in surprised as there's blushed on his face. Akashi had been wearing a panties. He hold onto the end of the dress and lifted it up,and saw a soaked creamy colored panties.

"I-idiot!d-don't watch!"Akashi opened his eyes as he feel the air hitting on him on his thighs. He tried to pulled down the dress,only to heard Furihata's command.

"Hold the dress up for me,Seijuro."

Akashi head twitched in annoyed."W-what?!no!it's embarrassing!"

Furihata lifted an eyebrows as he tore his eyes away from the soaked panties to look at his boyfriend in the eyes."Then,you don't want to come?"He waited for a respond for 15 seconds."Then,that's it.I'll go 'll settle it at your home-"

"N-no!please no!"Akashi tighten his grip on the other's clenched tight his teeth and turn away his head,not wanting to look at the brown orbs in front of him,before he moved his hands to hold up the dress,exposing his most embarrassing part.

Furihata reached his hand back at the panties and pulled it down,discarding it onto the floor. The sight in front of him really did make him major turned on. Akashi's cock is red and big,as thought as it would burst. Even the cock ring look too tight on him. He touched it and press into the slit,making the other moaned loudly and cried,while asking him to be faster,let him come. Instead of doing that,he just stroke it while he begin to licked onto his boyfriend neck,napping it,biting into the flesh,marking him.

Akashi can't hold it anymore,his energy had left him mostly,making the dress fall down as he bring up his hand to wrapped around the brunette neck as his support. He sobbed."P-please...it's hurts..Kouki.."

Not wanting to tortured his boyfriend any further,Furihata nodded and stopped his hand from stroking the cock,only to take off the cock ring and Akashi sighed in relief in between his sob. He continued back to stroke with full speed this time,wanting to granted his boyfriend wish.

"N-no,K-Kouki!I-I'm..nggh..gonna come!I-I..ugh.."

"It's okay,you can come."

"A-ahhh!nggh hah ahh!"Akashi come the most intense he had ever have as he tighten his arms around the neck,burying his face on his boyfriend's chest. String after string of white sticky liquid spurt out and it take six minutes for it to stop,hoping it will stop,but it still coming out. He still need to asked his boyfriend to get the vibrator out from him too."K-Kouki..the v-vibrator,take it o-out.."He panted.

"Why?isn't feel good?"Furihata ran up his hand up on the red hair's chest,passing the hard nipples several time purposely,making the other moaned,before he rub on the hard pink nub.

"..a-agh..!p-please.."

"Lean back down,I'll take it out."Akashi unwrapped his arms and did what Furihata told him to do."Spread your legs wider."He did that too,while gripping onto his dress. To said that he didn't felt embarrassed,it totally was the opposite. He felt really embarrassed with this position,legs spread wide,making his boyfriend being able to see all of him on his lower parts."Did you have ever take it out?"He shake his head."Really?"He nodded."You didn't even turn it off even for a few minutes?"Again,he shake his head.

"F-faster.."

Furihata peel off the tape that had taped the switch on his boyfriend milky thigh,while rubbing soothingly to ease the red mark on the thigh."But,before that..tell me,how many times did you dry orgasm with this thing?"

"Egh..nhh.e-eh?"

"What?"

"..F-f.."

"Hmm?"

"F-five times..ahh.!"Akashi bit his lower lips,trying to hold back his sultry moaned as he look at Furihata in the eyes,begging him to take it out with tears already run down his face,hitting the table underneath him.

At this Furihata can't help but to chuckled softly at this. He leaned down and placed an apologetic kiss all over Akashi's face,starting from his forehead to his jaw with three times at each places."I'm sorry.."He nuzzled his boyfriend at the place below his ear."I'll take it out."He leaned away and turned to look at the mess he had made his lover make. He used one of his hand,his forefinger and middle finger,and spread the hole,while the other hand turn off the switch and pull it out with one swift movement.

"Ahhh!Kouki!"

"I'm sorry,I'm sorry.."He put the vibrator at the side of the table as he leaned in,nuzzling his face on the crook of Akashi's neck,apologizing over and over as he murmured sweet words at his ears. He kissed the tears stain on the other's cheeks and move to kissed his eyes. It continued for three minutes, before he heard his lover said something. He leaned away a bit to look at the boy beneath him."Did you say something?"

"I-I.."

"Akashi?"

"I-I want y-you.."Akashi said as he blushed,looking straight at the brown orbs. Now that he finally registered Furihata's appearance as a Vampire,with a cape on his shoulders,a thin black ribbon string around his neck,and his hair was pushed up to the back,make him blushed furiously at this."He-he's so different.."

"Seijuro.."Furihata let out the breath that he don't know that he's holding,and wrapped his arms around the petite figure as he pulled him to sat up,which he glad as the other's wrapped his arms around his neck."Don't stirred me up.I-I don't want to h-hurt you.."

"It's okay..I-I don't mind if it's you.."

His eyes widen as he heard that. His heartbeat are beating furiously right now as his face heated up. He gulped,trying to hold himself back. He shake his head firmly."No,I'm sorry Seijuro."

Akashi heart clenched at this. It's hurt when he's been rejected by his own lover. Unconsciously, his tears begin to rolled back down on his cheeks as he begin to cried._"It's true..he didn't like me seriously at all. He don't even love me at all."_

"Akashi?"

"L-let me go.."

"Eh?"

"Let me go,Kouki..!"He pushed the brunette away, but it's futile considering all his energy has drained out from his body."..you don't l-love me at all,isn't?"

"W-what?"

"You don't want to do it!"He yelled,trying to get out the heavy feelings that's pressing on his chest inside of him. He punched the brunette on the chest."You're.."He sniffed."..you're only playing w-with me!"

"Seijuro!stop it!"Furihata grabbed both of Akashi's hands and held it firmly."What are you saying?!what's with you?!"

"You stupid!"The red hair tried to free his hands."I hate you!I hate-"

"Akashi Seijuro!"

He stopped at that loud and stern voice,as it was the first time he heard it. It was the first time he heard his boyfriend use that tone while calling his full name. He wanted to see what kind of expression the brunette wear,but he can't bring himself to look up at his lover. For the first time,he's the one feeling intimidate. He waited for something to happened,for the other to walk away from him and out from the lab,leaving him alone here. But instead,he feel he was being pulled in into a tight embrace. His eyes widen.

"I love you,okay?don't you dare said that kind of things again."

"..."He bit his lower lips,trying to muffled his cried,only to let it out louder instead as he sobbed."I-I'm s-sorry Kouki.."He buried his face on his boyfriend's chest as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck tigtly.

"I just don't want to hurt you."The brunette sighed."You look tired just from this and I...I don't want to rush our f-first time.I'm sorry if you're hurt by my rejection. It's not that I don't want,it just I can't when you're in this state."He stayed quiet,comforting the red hair until he has calmed down."But I can do something instead.."He pulled away and stared at the confused look on his lover's face. He leaned down and kissed the soft pink lips,tongue clashing with each other,only to pulled away from each other when they both lacked for air."Turn around and lean your back against me."

Without throwing any questions,Akashi turned around just as his boyfriend told him and leaned his back against his chest."L-like t-this?"

" Yes. Now, bring your knees up."He pulled up his knees."Spread your legs."He did,and his position was exactly the same as alphabet M. Just as he was about to said something,he feel something circling around his entrance. His face turned red as he looked down,and moaned.

"K-Kouki..nggh.."

"You really did come a lot Sei,until your cum dripping out from your hole,covering this hole completely. But that makes it easier then."Furihata pressed his finger into the tight entrance and begin to fingering his boyfriend,in and out. His other hand ran up to play with the nipples,kneading it through the dress as he occasionally switch it from left to right.

"K-Kouki..Kouki..nghh..!ahh.."Akashi begin to moaned nonstop as he bring his hand to gripped on the other's sleeve as he closed his eyes in ecstasy. He feel there's already two fingers inside of him,scissoring him,spreading him even wider."Nggh..anh-ahh!"

"Ah,I found it. It's here,isn't?"The brunette purposely pressed into the bundle of bump nerves."Does it feel good?"

"Nggh..ah-hah!"

"Does it feel good,Sei?"

"I-it feels so good.."He panted,having a hard time to breath properly as there's saliva dripping down to his chin as his pre-cum begin to dripping out from his cock."..faster,faster Kouki!"

"Seijuro.."Furihata kissed him on the jaw and stop for a moment,only to release his hard cock from his pants before he continued back his action."..touch me too."He feel the red hair nodded and reach his right hand behind and grab on his dick. With a trembling hand,he feel that hand stroking him. He moaned at his boyfriend's ears and he can feel the other are clenching down tightly on his fingers. He cursed as he added another two finger at one time and brought his hand down from the nipples,only to stroke his lover's cock.."Sorry,let's try four fingers,okay?"

"Ngh,Kou- ahhh!"

Their moans and pants filled up the whole lab,not even one of them bit holding movements keep moving faster and faster,erratically,until both reached their come first,and his cum covering the lab's table and Furihata's hand while Furihata come later,on Akashi's stayed still,catching their breath and to calm themselves down from the looked at his boyfriend face from the corner of his eyes,and turned his body a bit,only to bring up his hand and cupped the brunette face and kiss him on the lips.

"I love you..Seijuro.."

"I love you too..Kouki."

Akashi smiled sweetly,as he would when he was alone with his lover and leaned his head on the other's chest. He feel his eyelid slowly becoming heavy as sleep slowly trying to take over him. Furihata,whose had noticed it just nodded and placed a kiss on the damped forehead."It's okay,sleep."

"Ehm..."He sighed in contented. "Stay with me,Kouki.."

"Yeah, I will."Furihata stroke the damped red hair and push it back, so it's not covering his lover's face. "We should definitely do this again."

At this,the emperor side of him awake and glared up at the boy."Don't you dare.I will kill you,Kouki."

Furihata can feel the cold shiver ran down his spine as he don't want to say anything about this,as he can't promised his lover that he won't do this again. But then,if he can't do it again without any other reasons,he guess he just have to make more bets between them and make his lover lose the bet. He know his lover is not one's to take his words back if he's already make a bet and promises. But then again,he knew there will be another time like this,as they didn't even have their first time sex together yet. He don't want to rushed it because he don't want to hurt his lover. He would wait for his lover until he was completely ready and they would definitely do it.

Yeah,there was definitely would be another time. 

* * *

_"So what do you want from me Kouki?"_

_"I want you to put this vibrator inside of you and the cock ring all the time the whole time you're serving your customers for the schools's carnival next ,the vibrator will be turned on all the time except for the time it stop for every five minutes after an !don't take it out,either of them."_

* * *

A/N:Hey guys!so,this is my first time writing here,my first story here,but my second post of this story.I don't know what happen to my first post of this keep on cutting my ,anyway,please leave a reviews and tell me what do you think of this story!please?*puppy eyes* And feel free to pointed out my mistake!I'm sorry if there's many grammatical mistakes since english is not my first language.


End file.
